1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to laser systems and more particularly to non-free space multiband laser system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WBC methods have been developed to combine beams along a combining dimension and produce a high power multi-wavelength output.
However, a need exists for a non-free space multi-band system that may be combined with several multi-band beams to form a multi-broadband laser output.
The following application seeks to solve the problems stated.